canadafandomcom-20200222-history
Expo Line
The Expo Line is the oldest line in Metro Vancouver's SkyTrain rapid transit network owned and run by TransLink. It is one of 3 current lines in the network, along with the Millennium Line and the Canada Line, and connects the cities of Surrey, New Westminster, and Burnaby with Downtown Vancouver. History and Route Details December 11, 1985-October 22, 2016 The Expo Line is a total of 28.9km in length, and goes through 20 stations. From Waterfront to Columbia, it shares tracks with the Millennium Line. Vancouver The line begins at Waterfront Station, and travels as an underground Subway beneath Downtown Vancouver through Burrard, Granville, and Stadium-Chinatown Stations, via the Dunsmuir Tunnel. The line then travels as an elevated guideway passed BC Place and Rogers Arena, and goes underneath the Georgia Viaduct to Main Street-Science World Station, from which riders get a great view of False Creek, Science World, and Pacific Central Station. From here, the line goes down Terminal Avenue for a short ways, then veers to the right before the Terminal Ave Railway Overpass, going through a mostly residential area to Commercial-Broadway Station. It then goes southeast to Nanaimo Station. From here, it is no longer elevated, and it goes on an at-grade track through 29th Avenue Station to Joyce Station, which is the last station within the city of Vancouver. From there, it is elevated again, and it is just a short ride to Boundary Road, over which it crosses into Burnaby Burnaby Upon entrance into Burnaby, the line goes southeast to Patterson Station, then it continues southeast to Metrotown Station, one of SkyTrain's busiest stations, which provides access to Metropolis at Metrotown, BC's largest shopping mall, and one of the largest in Canada. The line then continues southeast through Royal Oak Station to Edmonds Station. After passing through a short tunnel, the line travels at-grade passed the SkyTrain yards before becoming elevated again, and crossing into the city of New Westminster. New Westminster After crossing into New Westminster, the line proceeds to 22nd Street Station, which is located at the northern end of the Queensborough Bridge. It then continues through the city to New Westminster Station, at which several stores and shops are located. After that, the line travels east to the underground Columbia Station, where the Millennium Line diverges east. The line then becomes elevated again to cross the Fraser River via the Skybridge (which parallels the Pattullo Bridge) into Surrey. Surrey Once in Surrey, the line goes roughly east to Scott Road Station, where the largest Park-and-Ride lot on the SkyTrain network is located. It then parallels King George Boulevard to Gateway Station, and then goes south to Surrey Central Station, located near Central City Shopping Centre. From here, the line goes south to the its final station, King George Station. The track actually continues southeast from here, as a spot for trains to change direction, and for a possible extension of the Expo Line. October 22, 2016 Onwards There are now two branches of the line. Expo Line now covers part of the Millennium Line, from Columbia to Production Way-University. These changes are to help prepare for the opening of the Evergreen Extension. Station List 1985-2016 *Waterfront *Burrard *Granville *Stadium-Chinatown *Main Street-Science World *Commercial-Broadway *Nanaimo *29th Avenue *Joyce *Patterson *Metrotown *Royal Oak *Edmonds *22nd Street *New Westminster *Columbia *Scott Road *Gateway *Surrey Central *King George Station List 2016- The stations above as well as: * Braid * Sapperton * Lougheed Town Centre * Production Way-University Category:TransLink Category:BC SkyTrain Lines Category:Waterfront Station Category:Transportation in Metro Vancouver